Story Arcs
Canon Story Arcs The manga can currently be broken down into 9 parts, following the feats of the Straw Hat Pirates: the East Blue Saga, the Alabasta Saga, the Sky Island Saga, the Water 7 Saga, the Thriller Bark Saga, the Summit War Saga, the Fish-Man Island Saga, the Dressrosa Saga, and the Yonko Saga. Each saga is divided into smaller story arcs. East Blue Saga Romance Dawn Arc Influenced by Shanks, Luffy starts his journey to become the Pirate King. At the beginning of his journey, he meets a boy named Koby who wants to become a Marine. They reach Shells Town where they meet corrupt Marine captain Axe-Hand Morgan, his son Helmeppo, and the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro. * Chapters: 7 (1-7) * Episodes: 3 (1-3) * Volume: 1 (1) * Key plot-points: Monkey D. Luffy becomes a pirate; Roronoa Zoro joins the crew. Orange Town Arc Luffy and his first crew member Zoro arrive at Orange Town where they meet a thief named Nami, who hates pirates. The trio make an unlikely team, fighting to free the town from the rule of Buggy the Clown. * Chapters: 14 (8-21) * Episodes: 5 (4-8) * Volumes: 3 (1-3) * Key plot-points: Nami unofficially joins. Syrup Village Arc After Nami forms a partnership with the two as their navigator, the crew reaches an island and search for a ship to use. There, they encounter a chronic liar named Usopp. When a devious plot is revealed, Usopp's courage is put to the test and the Straw Hat Pirates have to prepare for a battle with the Black Cat Pirates. * Chapters: 20 (22-41) * Episodes: 10 (9-18) * Volumes: 3 (3-5) * Key plot-points: Usopp joins; The Going Merry is obtained. Baratie Arc Usopp joins the crew as a sniper. In search of a cook for their ship, the Straw Hat Pirates go to a sea restaurant known as the Baratie. However, the restaurant is attacked by the powerful Don Krieg, who has returned from the Grand Line and wants to use the Baratie as a vessel to go back. * Chapters: 27 (42-68) * Episodes: 12 (19-30) * Volumes: 4 (5-8) * Key plot-points: Nami leaves with the Going Merry; Sanji joins; The Shichibukai are introduced. Arlong Park Arc With Sanji from the Baratie joining the crew and Nami stealing the ship, the Straw Hat Pirates follow her to an island under the control of the fish-man pirate Arlong. Nami reveals that she is a member of the Arlong Pirates and simply helped the Straw Hat Pirates so she could take their gold later. But why would she follow a man like Arlong? * Chapters: 27 (69-95) * Episodes: 14 (31-44) * Volumes: 4 (8-11) * Key plot-points: Nami officially joins; Fish-men are introduced. Loguetown Arc After Nami officially joins, the crew heads to the last town before the entrance to the Grand Line, Loguetown, the place where Gol D. Roger was both born and executed. Not only will they have to deal with a powerful Marine captain, but also previous enemies looking for revenge. * Chapters: 5 (96-100) * Episodes: 7 (45, 48-53); Episodes 50 and 51 are fillers. * Volumes: 2 (11-12) * Key plot-points: Logia type devil fruits introduced Alabasta Saga Reverse Mountain Arc The crew has entered the Grand Line, but they encounter an obstacle as soon as they get in: a giant whale swallows the entire ship! * Chapters: 5 (101-105) * Episodes: 2 (62-63) * Volume: 1 (12) * Key plot-ponts: Raftel is introduced. Whisky Peak Arc Led by the mysterious Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday, the Straw Hats go to Whisky Peak, where the townspeople immediately start a party to celebrate their arrival. But there is more to this town than there appears... * Chapters: 9 (106-114) * Episodes: 4 (64-67) * Volumes: 2 (12-13) * Key plot-points: Nefertari Vivi and Karoo unofficially join. Little Garden Arc On their mission to bring Princess Vivi to Alabasta, the Straw Hats land at Little Garden, which is actually a huge island that is still stuck in the prehistoric era. However, there are more than dinosaurs on this island, as the crew soon finds out when they encounter two giants that have been locked in combat for over 100 years and four high-ranking Baroque Works members. * Chapters: 15 (115-129) * Episodes: 8 (70-77) * Volumes: 3 (13-15) * Key plot-points: Giants introduced. Drum Island Arc When Nami catches a fatal illness, the crew is forced to stop at Drum Island, a kingless country that is trying to establish a new government. Due to the actions of the previous king, Wapol, there is only one doctor left—a "witch" named Kureha who lives at the top of a mountain. Luffy and Sanji must reach the peak, but what will happen when the exiled King Wapol returns to reclaim his country ? * Chapters: 25 (130-154) * Episodes: 14 (78-91) * Volumes: 3 (15-17) * Key plot-points: Tony Tony Chopper joins. Alabasta Arc The Straw Hats, with Kureha's assistant Tony Tony Chopper, finally arrive at Alabasta, which is on the verge of civil war. Vivi must reach the rebels and tell them the real cause behind the conflict, but Crocodile, leader of Baroque Works and one of the Shichibukai, will not just stand by and watch. In the end, Baroque Works, marine forces, pirates, the royal guards, and the rebel army clash in a battle that will determine the fate of the country itself. * Chapters: 63 (155-217) * Episodes: 39 (92-130); Episodes 93, 98-99, 101-102 are fillers. * Volumes: 8 (17-24) * Key plot-points: Vivi and Karoo leave; Nico Robin joins. Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc The crew tearfully leaves Vivi behind and continue on their journey with Ms. All Sunday, aka Nico Robin, joining as an archaeologist. When a ship inexplicably falls from the sky and the Log Pose begins pointing up, they go to the island of Jaya for information on "Sky Island". There, they encounter Bellamy, a pirate who is heralding a "New Age" where pirates do not dream, and a man named Montblanc Cricket. * Chapters: 19 (218-236) * Episodes: 9 (144-152) * Volumes: 2 (24-25) *Key plot point: Marshall D. Teach makes his first appearance here. Skypiea Arc Riding the Knock Up Stream, the crew finds themselves in the "White Sea", an ocean in the sky. The Straw Hats soon discover that there is a war between the Sky People and the natives who originally inhabited a place known as the Upper YardUpper Yard ,they also learn of the cruel God Enel. * Chapters: 66 (237-302) * Episodes: 43 (153-195) * Volumes: 7 (26-32) Water 7 Saga Long Ring Long Land Arc The crew returns to the Blue Sea with gold and dials from Skypiea, only to encounter Foxy the Silver Fox, a pirate who challenges them to a "Davy Back Fight", a series of games where the winner takes crewmates from the loser crew. However, even after defeating Foxy, the Straw Hats encounter an enemy whom they have no hope of beating. * Chapters: 19 (303-321) * Episodes: 15 (207-219, and 227-228); Episodes 213-216 are fillers. * Volumes: 3 (32-34) Water 7 Arc In search of a shipwright to join the crew, the Straw Hats land at the thriving metropolis of Water 7. Here, the crew falls apart as two members leave. To make matters worse, the Straw Hats are framed for the attempted assassination of Water 7's mayor, who is also president of the Galley-La shipbuilding company. They try to find the real culprit, but they soon learn that they may have been caught head over heels by the government assassination group CP9. * Chapters: 53 (322-374) * Episodes: 35 (229-263) * Volumes: 6 (34-39) * Key plot-points: Robin and Usopp leave. Sogeking temporary joins the Straw Hats to help rescue Robin. Enies Lobby Arc The Straw Hats, the Franky Family, and the Galley-La Company team up to rescue Nico Robin, save Franky, and avenge Iceburg. To do this, they attack Enies Lobby, a government stronghold where CP9 is based, declaring war on the World Government. * Chapters: 56 (375-430) * Episodes: 46 (264-290, 293-302 and 304-312); Episodes 279-283 are recaps. * Volumes: 6 (39-44) * Key plot-points: Robin re-joins, every one receives a major power up. Post-Enies Lobby Arc Resting after their ordeals on Enies Lobby, the Straw Hats' world is turned upside-down as familiar faces return with unexpected revelations for the continuation of their journey. Down the Grand Line, Shanks makes his move to protect Whitebeard's subordinate Ace from a familiar face with a horrific new power. * Chapters: 11 (431-441) * Episodes: 13 (313-325); Episodes 317-319 are fillers. * Volumes: 2 (45-46) * Key plot-points: The Going Merry is sunk; the Thousand Sunny is obtained; Franky joins; Usopp re-joins. Ace and Blackbeard's battle. Thriller Bark Saga Thriller Bark Arc The Straw Hats continue their adventure out into the Florian Triangle where they come across a strange barrel which upon opening, sets off a flare. This soon turns into a nightmare when a ghost ship directs them to the haunted island of Thriller Bark, where ghosts, zombies and a Shichibukai await them,which later turns into 2 . * Chapters: 48 (442-489) * Episodes: 45 (337-381) * Volumes: 5 (46-50) * Key plot-points: Brook joins. Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc Arriving at the Red Line, the crew searches for a way to get to the famed Fish-Man Island. The Straw Hats are soon diverted from their search when a mermaid and a talking starfish appear, and they soon find themselves saving an old enemy from a kidnapping ring. Things take a turn for the worst when the Straw Hats find themselves cornered at every turn with a Shichibukai , a Marine Admiral , and World Government officials. * Chapters: 24 (490-513) * Episodes: 21 (385-405) * Volumes: 4 (50-53) * Key plot-points: Crew is separated; Celestial Dragons introduced. Amazon Lily Arc Kuma sends each of the Straw Hat Pirates flying from the Sabaody Archipelago to different islands. This arc centers on Luffy, who lands on an island where only women live. Luffy soon discovers that the women on the island are led by the Shichibukai Boa Hancock. * Chapters: 11 (514-524) * Episodes: 14 (408-417) * Volumes: 2 (53-54) * Key plot-points: Luffy leans about Ace's execution. Impel Down Arc Winning over the heart of the beautiful Boa Hancock, Luffy manages to storm the prison of Impel Down, hoping to save his brother Ace from execution before it sparks an ultimate showdown between the Whitebeard Pirates and the World Government. * Chapters: 25 (525-549) * Episodes: 27 (422-425 and 430-452) * Volumes: 3 (54-56) Marineford Arc Unable to rescue Ace before he was transferred, Luffy and his group of prison escapees follow after him to Marineford. With time running out until Ace's execution, the Whitebeard Pirates and the World Government prepare their forces to clash in a battle that could drastically change the era. * Chapters: 32 (550-580) * Episodes: 33 (457-489); Episodes 457-458 are recaps. * Volumes: 4 (56-59) * Key plot-points: Portgas D. Ace and Whitebeard die. Blackbeard mysteriously steals Whitebeard's Devil Fruit ability. Post-War Arc The world reels from the death of Whitebeard, causing chaos to ripple all across the Grand Line. Luffy, struggling to cope with Ace's death, remembers he has something just as important to him: his crew. Will the Straw Hat Pirates ever reunite? * Chapters: 17 (581-597) * Episodes: 26 (490-491 and 493-516); Episodes 499 and 506 are fillers. * Volumes: 3 (59-61) * Key plot-points: Sabo is introduced. Fish-Man Island Saga Return to Sabaody Arc Two years have passed since the crew was separated and the Straw Hats have trained vigorously since then. They are now set to reunite and pick up from where they left off on their journey. * Chapters: 5 (598-602) * Episodes: 6 (517-522) * Volume: 1 (61) * Key plot-points: Crew is reunited. Fish-Man Island Arc After two years, the Straw Hats are finally beginning their undersea journey to Fish-Man Island. When a local fortuneteller predicts Luffy destroying Fish-Man Island, the Straw Hats are falsely accused as criminals, and to complicate matters further, an alliance between Hody Jones and Vander Decken IX plots to take over the Ryugu Kingdom. * Chapters: 51 (603-653) * Episodes: 51 (523-541 and 543-574) * Volumes: 6 (61-66) Dressrosa Saga Punk Hazard Arc Upon finally entering the New World, the Straw Hat Pirates immediately receive a distress call from an island called Punk Hazard. There, they find Kin'emon, a Samurai in search of his son, Vegapunk's former-assistant, Caesar Clown, the newly-initiated Shichibukai, Trafalgar Law, the G-5 Marines led by Vice Admiral Smoker, and a series of underworld conspiracies being helmed by Caesar Clown's employer: Donquixote Doflamingo, who is referred by all the underworld brokers as "Joker ". * Chapters: 46 (654-699) * Episodes: 46 (579-589 and 591-625) * Volumes: 5 (66-70) * Key plot-points: Kin'emon and Momonosuke unofficially join; Heart Pirates become allies. Dressrosa Arc As Trafalgar Law prepares to carry out his plan to destroy the SMILE Factory at Dressrosa, the country of 'love, passion, and toys', Luffy is lured into participating in a gladiator tournament, while the rest of the crew becomes embroiled in a plot of rebellion helmed by a toy soldier and a race of small creatures. To complicate matters, Fleet Admiral Sakazuki has sent Admiral Fujitora to deal with the situation and a 'brother' thought long dead reveals himself. When chaos arises in Dressrosa, Doflamingo traps everyone in a giant cage, leading to a massive war between the Donquixote Pirates and the Straw Hat Pirates with their allies. * Chapters: 102 (700-801) * Episodes: 118 (629-746) * Volumes: 11 (70-80) * Key plot-points: The Straw Hat Pirates are split into 2 groups; The Straw Hat Grand Fleet is created; Kanjuro unofficially joins. Sabo is confirmed to be alive. Yonko Saga Zou Arc After the events in Dressrosa, the Straw Hat Pirates, Law, and the samurai arrive at Zou, which is a living 1000 year old elephant with a island on its back and is the home to the Mink Tribe. The Mink Tribe is recovering from an attack by Jack, one of Kaido's right-hand men. The crew also finds out what happened to Sanji as well as the true identity of the samurai. They split up, with Luffy's group going to rescue Sanji and the others going to Wano Country where Kaido is. * Chapters: 23 (802-824) * Episodes: 29 (751-779); Episodes 775 is filler. * Volumes: 3 (80-82) * Key plot-points: Crew is reunited, except for Sanji, who was taken by the Big Mom Pirates; the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance is formed; the crew splits up again; Pedro and Carrot unofficially join. Whole Cake Island Arc Luffy's group travels to Whole Cake Island to retrieve Sanji from a political marriage between the Vinsmoke Family and the Charlotte Family. They are caught between the families hidden agendas, and form an alliance with Jinbe, Caesar, and the Fire Tank Pirates to take down Big Mom and save the Vinsmokes. * Chapters: 78 (825-902) * Episodes: 95 (783-877) * Volumes: 9 (82-90) * Key plot-points: Sanji reunites with half the crew; Jinbe joins and splits with the rest of the crew; Caesar Clown and the Fire Tank Pirates become temporary allies. Levely Arc The news of the Straw Hats exploits at Totto Land are reported to the world as the royalty from around the world gather at Mary Geoise for the Levely. Meanwhile, the Revolutionary Army prepares for their next move, and Big Mom talks to Kaido about Luffy. * Chapters: 6 (903-908) * Episodes: 6 (878-) * Volume: 1 (90) * Key plot-points: Zeus joins. Wano Country Arc While the Levely is ongoing, the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance make their move in Wano Country, preparing for the battle against the Beasts Pirates. * Chapters: 33 (909-) * Volume: 3 (90-) Short-Term Focused Cover Page Serials Due to the One Piece manga's nature as a weekly serial, each individual chapter has its own title page to start that series' section of Weekly Shonen Jump. While most manga artists use this space either to expand the chapter's length by a page or to draw a one-off illustration, Oda will take minor characters and defeated villains, and give them their own story arcs, which sometimes end up coinciding with the goings-on of Luffy and his crew at some point. Each of these stories, known officially as , or "Cover Stories" for short, run for 20 to 40 or more consecutive installments, interrupted only by title pages drawn in color. Each "episode" is one panel, with a caption that includes the title of the arc (given by Oda himself) and a description of what happens in the image. After each arc has run its course, there is a set of "normal" chapter title pages that showcases each member of the Straw Hat crew, and then a new story arc is introduced. Starting from just prior to the ninth cover arc, a new segment called "Where They Are Now" began, catching up with other characters from a specific arc and their current day to day life prior to the specific story connected to the full cover arc. While these "Cover Stories" (as fans call them) are part of the canon manga story, only three have appeared thus far in the anime: Buggy's Crew: After the Battle! (episodes 46-47), Diary of Koby-Meppo (episodes 68-69) and Straw Hat's Separation Serial (episodes 453-456). However, it is not infrequent that the encounters caused by the mini arc do appear in the anime without any explanation, including Jango's recruitment into the Marines. Sea of Survival: Super Rookies Saga # , ch. 35-75 (28 installments, plus 2 "sidestories" with Richie as captain); ep. 46-47 (2 episodes). #*Chronicles the misadventures of Buggy as he makes his way across the sea without his limbs or torso, and his crew as they choose a new captain. They end up (literally) in a hot pot of soup. # , ch. 83-119 (30 installments); ep. 68-69 (2 episodes). #*Follows Koby and Helmeppo's trials and tribulations as Chore Boys in the Marines after the incident involving Helmeppo's father, and how they are taken in by Vice-Admiral Garp. # , ch. 126-172 (37 installments); 1 special (partly). #*Follows Jango from his abandonment by his crew, to his fateful meeting with Fullbody, all the way to his enlistment as a Marine. # , ch. 182-228 (40 installments) #*Hatchan escapes from prison and travels the ocean, meeting various characters, like Camie and Pappag. Though he is spurned by Octopako, the object of his affections, he finds fulfillment in running a takoyaki stand. # , ch. 236-262 (23 installments); 1 Episode (partly). #*Shows what happened to Wapol after he was kicked out of Drum Kingdom. Though he is reduced to abject poverty, his Devil Fruit powers prove useful and he soon ascends to power once more as the wealthy CEO of a toy company. # , ch. 272-305 (29 installments) #*Follows Portgas D. Ace as he searches for Blackbeard on behalf of his captain, Whitebeard. During the course of his travels, he befriends the milk-maiden Moda, and infiltrates the Marine Base G-2 where he is able to obtain classified documents about Blackbeard's whereabouts, as well as help reunite Moda with her parents. # , ch. 314-348 (32 installments) #*Shows what happens to Gedatsu after he loses his battle to Chopper and falls from Skypiea. Through a series of accidents and coincidences, he ends up as the business partner of Goro, Koza's uncle, and helps him start a hot spring resort. # , ch. 359-413 (42 installments) #*Follows the adventures of Miss Goldenweek, Mr.5 and Miss Valentine as they travel to reunite with the remains of the Baroque Works Officer Agents. Most of them escape imprisonment from Captain Hina, while four of the most crucial members get sent to Impel Down for their crimes. # , ch. 428-474 (38 installments) #*Enel uses his flying ship, the Maxim, to finally reach the moon; which he believes to be the Fairy Vearth. There, he encounters weird creatures, both living and mechanical, while discovering about the ancient connection with the Sky People and Shandias. # , ch. 491-528 (33 installments) #*Shows the aftermath of CP9 after being saved from the Buster Call by Blueno and his Air Door. After saving Rob Lucci's life on a medical island, they are forced to put up with threats from both pirates and the government. # , ch. 543-560 (16 installments); ep. 418-421 and 453-456 (8 episodes). :# , ch. 543-544 (2 installments); ep. 419 and 454 (2 episodes):The story of Sanji's journey in Kamabakka Kingdom. :# , ch. 545-546 (2 installments); ep. 420 and 455 (2 episodes):The story of Robin in her prison at Tequila Wolf and how she meets the Revolutionaries. :# , ch. 548-549 (2 installments); ep. 418 and 453 (2 episodes):The story of Franky who was sent by Bartholomew Kuma to Karakuri Island, the island Dr. Vegapunk was born. :# , ch. 550-551 (2 installments); ep. 420 and 455 (2 episodes):The story of Usopp at the Boin Archipelago, with Heracles. :# , ch. 552-554 (2 installments); ep. 419 and 454 (2 episodes):The story of Chopper who was sent by Bartholomew Kuma to Torino Kingdom, the kingdom ruled by giant birds. :# , ch. 555-556 (2 installments); ep. 418 and 453 (2 episodes):The story of Nami who was sent by Bartholomew Kuma to Weatheria, and finds out about their lifestyle. :# , ch. 557-558 (2 installments); ep. 421 and 456 (2 episodes):The story of Brook who was sent by Bartholomew Kuma to Namakura Island, a war-torn country. :# , ch. 559-560 (2 installments); ep. 421 and 456 (2 episodes):The story of Zoro who was sent by Bartholomew Kuma to Kuraigana Island with Perona, in an island of ruins where they meet a strange creature. The Final Sea: The New World Saga # , ch. 613-668 (48 installments) #*The news of the Straw Hat Pirates' revival spreads throughout the world. It features many of the allies and acquaintances of the protagonists from the first chapter and onwards. # , ch. 674-731 (46 installments) #*Follows Caribou's exploits in the New World, beginning with his attempts to capture mermaids on Fish-Man Island, and ending with his capture by X Drake. # , ch. 751-785 (28 installments) #*Follows Jinbe's journey after he left Caribou at the G-5 base. # , ch. 805-838 (25 installments) #*The news of Straw Hats and Law's victory over Donquixote Doflamingo spreads throughout the world. It features many of the allies and acquaintances of the protagonists from the first chapter and onwards. # , ch. 864-919 (46 installments) #*After parting ways at Dressrosa, the adventures of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet are shown. Anime-Only Arcs Because the One Piece manga is still ongoing, Toei Animation uses non-manga material (filler) as a way to slow down the progression of the plot. If the anime were to catch up with the manga, Toei would either have to wait for Oda to release more manga chapters, take the story in a direction independent of the manga (as was done in Rurouni Kenshin, Elfen Lied, InuYasha and Fullmetal Alchemist), or simply end it; any of these would likely damage the popularity of the series, and would not reflect well on either Toei Animation or Oda. Thus, additional material is the only viable alternative. Unlike non-manga material in many other shows, most One Piece filler takes place in story arcs independent from the main plot, and having little to no effect on the subsequent canon story. These arcs also generally consist of lighter fare than Oda's own work, containing much more comedy, the presence of child characters, and little in the way of drama. Currently, the anime has twelve story arcs not present in the manga: # Warship Island Arc (a.k.a. Apis Arc): comes between the East Blue and Alabasta sagas. The Straw Hat Pirates attempt to help a mysterious girl named Apis and a "Thousand Year Dragon" named Ryuji, while combating the nefarious Erik and the Marines after the dragon. #* Episodes: 8 (54-61) #'Post-Alabasta Arc': a series of character-centered episodes taking place immediately after the Alabasta Arc. #* Episodes: 5 (131-135) #'Goat Island Arc': after the above arc, the Straw Hats meet an old man and his goats who supposedly have a great treasure, but the Marines are after his treasure too. #* Episodes: 3 (136-138) #'Ruluka Island Arc': after the above arc, the Straw Hats comes across an island under the control of a cruel former pirate and an old man trying to unlock the secrets of a space-time warp known as the Rainbow Mist. Things start to get complicated when Luffy and the others end up getting trapped in the Rainbow Mist, however. #* Episodes: 5 (139-143) # G-8 Arc: Comes after the end of the Sky Island Saga. Instead of splashing down in open sea, the Going Merry is trapped within the enclosed and heavily fortified waters of a Marines base, where the crew must scatter to survive before attempting to retake their ship and escape. #* Episodes: 11 (196-206) # Ocean's Dream Arc: follows the Long Ring Long Land arc and precedes the crew's arrival at Water Seven. The crew loses its memory and has to get it back before they can continue. It is notable in that it is the only non-manga storyline thus far to be based on a One Piece video game (Ocean's Dream, released for the Sony PlayStation in 2003). #* Episodes: 5 (220-224) # Foxy's Return Arc: immediately after the Ocean's Dream Arc is this two-episode short filler arc describing what became of the defeated Foxy and his crew following the Davy Back Fight. After the arc's end there is a short transition to the meeting with Aokiji, handled differently in the manga. #* Episodes: 2 (225-226) # Ice Hunter Arc (a.k.a. Lovely Land Arc): after the Enies Lobby arc, the Sunny falls into a dangerous trap on an ice island. Ambushed by the world's greatest bounty hunters, the diabolical Accino Family, the Straw Hats' Jolly Roger is taken and they team up with the Phoenix Pirates, also victims of the Accinos, to get it back. #* Episodes: 10 (326-335) # Spa Island Arc: after the Thriller Bark arc, the crew lands on Spa Island, an island dedicated to relaxation. However, once they meet a pair of sisters searching for their father's dream, a series of events unfold that turn the island of relaxation into the island of destruction. The last episode of this arc is about Brook and how he's adjusting to the crew. #* Episodes: 3 (382-384) # Little East Blue Arc: before Strong World (probably after the Thriller Bark Arc), the Straw Hat Pirates arrive to Little East Blue island, where they'll fight against Largo and his pirates. #* Episodes: 4 (426-429) # Z's Ambition Arc: after the Fish-Man Island Arc, the Straw Hat Pirates meet Lily Enstomach and engage battle with Momonga to free her father. Later Shuzo of the Neo Marines tries to kill him and Luffy fights him. #* Episodes: 4 (575-578) # Caesar Retrieval Arc: after the Punk Hazard Arc, a mysterious person manages to get aboard the Thousand Sunny and kidnap the already-kidnapped Caesar Clown away from the Straw Hat Pirates, who are on their way to Dressrosa. However, the recently formed Heart Pirates and Straw Hat Pirates alliance will need to get Caesar back, in order to complete the plan to take down both Donquixote Doflamingo and Kaido. #* Episodes: 3 (626-628) # Silver Mine Arc: Monkey D. Luffy and Bartolomeo are kidnapped by the Silver Pirate Alliance, and must escape from a large fortress on a giant silver mine. #* Episodes: 4 (747-750) # Marine Rookie Arc: The Sanji Retrieval Team ran out of food, forcing them to sneak onto the Marines base on Fron Island to steal their food supply. #* Episodes: 3 (780-782) TV Specials The first four TV specials and the first recap are hour-long specials that aired in the series timeslot in place of a regular episode. TV Specials five onward are two-hours long and aired outside of the TV Series schedule. The 'Episode Of' specials (following from Movies 8 and 9) are part of a series that re-adapts story arcs from the manga with new animation. Recaps # Emergency Planning, A Perfect Strategy for the One Piece (aired after Episode 5): A recap of the first five episode of the anime. This is not numbered as a TV Special in Avex's DVD release. # Long Ring Long Land Arc — A One Night Abridged Special (aired after Episode 721): A 75-minute recap of episodes 207-219, the Long Ring Long Land Arc. # One Piece Characters Log: Recaps around Straw Hat Pirates crew, narrated by Bartolomeo. TV Specials # Adventure in the Ocean's Navel (aired after Episode 52): The Straw Hats encounter a city in the middle of a whirlpool, called the Ocean's Naval, that is being destroyed by giant monsters. These monsters supposedly protect a treasure capable of granting wishes, but in the process of defeating these guardians, the crew ends up releasing another evil. # Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream! (aired after Episode 149): The crew comes across three children and two adults, posing as a family. As it turns out, the oldest child knows the location of a great treasure discovered by her late father, and they are on the run from a pirate with a dangerous ability. # Protect! The Last Great Performance (aired after Episode 174): It is the last performance of a great actor and playwright, but several actors suddenly quit. Luckily, the Straw Hats offer to take their place. However, the quitting actors turns out to be more than a coincidence when they meet a Marine with a grudge against the playwright. # The Detective Memoirs of Chief Straw Hat Luffy (aired after Episode 253): In an alternate reality world that takes place in 19th century Japan, Luffy acts as a member of the secret police. This is made up of two adventures. In the first, Buggy makes trouble in the town. In the second, a mysterious girl named Vivi appears. This special contains several cameos from characters throughout the entire series. As of episode 424 there are now seven episodes in this special. # Episode of Nami: Tears of a Navigator and the Bonds of Friend (aired after Episode 560): The Arlong Park Arc is re-adapted and re-animated into a shorter special. # Episode of Luffy: Adventure in Hand Island (aired after Episode 578): The Straw Hat Pirates arrive to an island of New World, Hand Island, where they fight against Commodore Bilić to free the island from his tyranny. Also include flashbacks to a re-animated Romance Dawn Arc. # Episode of Merry: The Tale of One More Friend (aired after Episode 608): The special chronicles the Straw Hat Crew's first ship Going Merry recreated with brand-new animation. The plot covers a shortened version of the Water 7 and Enies Lobby arcs, from Luffy and Usopp's fight and Robin's disappearance to the crew's battle against CP9 to get Robin back, and the crew's final farewell to the ship. # 3D 2Y: Overcome Ace’s Death! Luffy’s Vow to his Friends (aired after Episode 658) : The special takes place during the two year before the Straw Hats reunite on Sabaody. Luffy is currently in Rusukaina training to get stronger to take on the New World. # Episode of Sabo: Bond of Three Brothers - A Miraculous Reunion and an Inherited Will (aired after Episode 705): The special depicts Sabo's childhood with Luffy and Ace, the Marineford war and his reunion with Luffy in Dressrosa from Sabo's point of view. # Adventure of Nebulandia (aired after Episode 722): The Straw Hats face Foxy again in the New World and become caught in a Marine plot to eradicate them. # Heart Of Gold (aired after Episode 749): The Straw Hats meet a girl named Olga and travel with her to Alchemi in the pursuit of Pure Gold, but are pursued by the Marines and the treasure hunter Mad Treasure. # Episode Of East Blue: Luffy and His 4 Crewmates' Big Adventure: A recap of the East Blue Saga, from the beginning of the series to the crew entering the Grand Line. # Episode of Sky Island: A recap of the Sky Island Saga. Crossovers The characters of the series (mainly the protagonist crew) sometimes crossover to other franchises, and vice-versa. Those cross overs are considered not canon to the main series, however the characters remember their past encounters with the same crossed over group. This is a list of the crossover thus far: #'Cross Epoch' CROSS EPOCH Kurosu Epokku: A crossover with several characters from Dragon Ball: In an alternative reality, Mr. Satan wishes the Dragon Balls to be a king. What follows are pairs of characters from each franchize to travel to Shenron tea party. #'The Strongest Tag-Team! Luffy and Toriko's Hard Struggle!' 最強タッグ! 奮闘、ルフィとトリコ! Saikyō Taggu! Funtō, Rufi to Toriko!: A crossover with several characters from Toriko, to celebrate the later recent anime adaptation. The two protagonists team up to save their friends from kidnappers. #'One Piece x Toriko Crossover' 実食! 悪魔の実!!Jisshoku! Akuma no Mi!: Another crossover with Toriko to celebrate the anime adaptation. The two groups track ingredients to try and make what seems to be a Devil Fruit found by Toriko, tolerable to eat. #'Team Formation! Save Chopper' チーム結成! チョッパーを救え Chīmu Kessei! Choppā o Sukue: A third crossover with Toriko. The conclusion of a two part story with Episode 51 of Toriko being first. The teams try to find the Seafood Fruit to heal Chopper. #'History's Strongest Collaboration vs. Glutton of the Sea' 史上最強コラボVS海の大食漢 Shijō Saikyō Korabo tai Umi no Taishokukan: A crossover with both Toriko and Dragon Ball Z. The conclusion of a two part story with Episode 99 of Toriko being first. Several characters participate in a race hosted by Mr. Satan to obtain the Carat Sizzled Cattle. They later fight against an Akami. References Site Navigation ru:Арки One Piece fr:Chronologie zh:航海王故事 Category:Story Arcs